Room for Negotiation
by EliteSky
Summary: What lengths would Natsuki go to earn that much coveted promotion from her lovely CEO? And what happens when she does get it? A bit on the lemon-y side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so I started this one-shot as an answer to a challenge. A friend of mine had sorta hinted that (1) it is impossible for me to write lemon, (2) I would only ever be good at writing angst and not humour, (3) perhaps I shouldn't write at all. Now, at this point in time, you might be asking, _are you sure this person is still your friend?_ Well. It's a very good question that I need to consider next time I see that person again. However, I've always felt that your true friends would be the ones who only ever knocked you down so that you can get back up again, to tell you the harshest truth when nobody else would. That's what I would like to think anyway, that my _friend_ is trying to tell me I don't have a career in writing :)

Anyways, back to the story. New to the ShizNat world, and I don't really remember what happened in the Mai Hime / Otome world since I watched it eons ago. Do forgive me if I'm going a little OOC. But that pairing is rather cute. So I force my mind into the gutters for this one (_Stay!_) and hopefully you'd enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I seriously don't own anything from the Mai Hime / Otome verse. No, seriously.

* * *

><p>The three inch heels of white Louboutins clacked loudly in the confines of the lobby as the impossibly long legs clad in them strode purposefully towards the private elevator meant for the top floor. Despite the precarious height of her shoes which accentuated all the toned muscles in her calves, the lithe woman practically glided her way across, oblivious to the attention she was getting.<p>

Indeed, the only reason why the sound of her heels echoed in the lobby was because all other activities had paused dramatically with her entrance through the revolving doors. Conversations dovetailed into whispers, people dropped their coffee cups and spilled their contents onto the pristine marble floor, men walked slack-jawed into pillars, and women could hardly suppress their squeals of envy at the vision of their fashionable goddess crossing the lobby.

Such was the impact of one Shizuru Viola, young CEO of Fujino Empire Corporations. Not that she noticed as her nose was literally buried within sheaves of papers in her arms. She paused her military-like marching to adjust the thick framed glasses on her nose, sighing in irritation. An audible, collective sigh could be heard from various other parts of the lobby as her fans swooned at how the nerdy spectacles only managed to enhance her sex appeal, framing the curious violet shade of her eyes.

"Ara… I seemed to have forgotten my briefcase again." She muttered under her breath, combing her long fingers distractedly through her honey blonde curls. Her hair was haphazardly piled and twisted into a knot, wispy tendrils escaping and giving her an accidental bedraggled look. She looked about her crisp white suit jacket for her mobile.

"Viola-sama." A monotonous voice intoned as her cyan-haired secretary mysteriously materialized to her left, holding out a mobile phone.

"Ah, _kannin na,_ Miyu-chan. I don't know why I'm so disorganized today. Must be missing my vital cup of green tea this morning." Shizuru smiled apologetically. Miyu stepped rigidly away after handing over the phone, hands clasped severely in front of her as she matched the pace of her boss.

"If I may suggest, Viola-sama…" Shizuru raised an eyebrow at this. "You are worried over the recent events of the retirement of Co-President Sakomizu."

Shizuru tapped her chin thoughtfully as she considered her secretary slyly out of the corner of her eye. Both of them stepped into the elevator, and Miyu's gloved hand pressed the button that would take them to the fiftieth floor of their towering skyscraper.

"Perhaps you are right, Miyu-chan. It is hard to find a replacement for a capable man such as Sakomizu-han. He has been an old friend of my father's. And don't let me stop you with your forthright comments. You know how I love your completely tactless honesty." Shizuru chuckled.

Her teasing, as expected, flew over the head of her efficient secretary, who stood expressionless in her dark pant-suit. Shizuru sighed inwardly. Sometimes she was convinced that she had hired a robotic bodyguard instead of someone who helped her tend to her daily busy schedules. She had tried unsuccessfully to engage her stoic secretary into playful banter for many months. All the more reason she would miss the sparring of words with her jovial Co-President.

"Have we narrowed down the candidates for his replacement?" Shizuru asked as she went back to leafing through the folder in her arms.

"…"

At this uncharacteristic hesitance from her secretary, Shizuru looked up curiously.

"There were… three. Now there's two." Came the succinct reply. The elevator came to a stop with a chime, and Miyu braced her gloved hand on the door to let her boss walk out first.

"Ara… Don't keep me in suspense Miyu-chan. What happened to the third one?" Shizuru stepped into her office and shrugged off her suit jacket, throwing it carelessly on the leather couch. Her elegant, semi-translucent lilac blouse fitted her form perfectly, in addition to hinting at the black lingerie underneath. She turned around and watched her secretary, crossing her arms as she did so. Miyu followed close behind, picking up the jacket, and hanging it up meticulously on the coat hanger.

"I left their profiles on your table for your perusal." Miyu went to the corner of her office and started to prepare her boss' favourite _sencha_, just the way she liked it.

Shizuru glanced at her secretary amusedly, and sat down at her well organized desk. Three folders were spread out in front of her. She crossed her legs and smoothed down her short white skirt before picking up the first one.

A four by six profile shot of an orange-haired girl came into view. Shizuru gave a non-committal "Heeh…" while she nodded through the other personal information.

"Mai Tokiha, age 25. Vital statistics – eighty-seven, fifty-six, eighty-three." Miyu rattled off with her back facing Shizuru, knowing the details by heart. Shizuru raised a delicate eyebrow again and sniggered.

"Ara, Miyu-chan, I don't think bust size is a criteria for making a good Vice President."

Miyu turned and placed a cup of steaming green tea in front of her boss. Without missing a beat, she droned on. "Joined the company in two thousand oh five, is well liked by her peers and known to be talented and hardworking. Code name, _Fiery Phoenix._"

Shizuru spluttered her tea back into her cup at Miyu's last words as she gazed incredulously up at her secretary. Miyu merely extended a handkerchief out for her boss to wipe her face with, as she looked on placidly.

"Thank you, Miyu-chan." She murmured as she dabbed delicately at the corner of her lips. "Since when did this organization come up with code names for individuals. Sounds like I'm running a secret spy agency instead."

"Code names are given to high profile individuals by the ground level people who have nothing better to do on their hands." Miyu replied factually. "Most of the time, they are rather spot-on in summarizing the person's characteristics."

"So I see." Shizuru said dryly. "I didn't know I paid people to do nothing in this company. I don't suppose you keep a small black notebook of such personnel for future retrenchment exercises?" She joked.

"Indeed I do, Viola-sama. All eight-oh point five of them." Miyu said matter-of-factly.

Shizuru smirked. "Why am I not surprised. And what's with the '_point five'_ statistics? Oh, never mind, I don't think I really want to know your mysterious ways. Carry on."

Miyu nodded. "Tokiha-san is code named _Fiery Phoenix_ because of her intense personality, sunny disposition, and tendency to be '_in-your-face'_ to get things done. Phoenix also because she is legendary at diving into projects on red alert, and reviving them from the dead before any further damage is done to this company."

"_Sou ka…_ A girl with an undying passion towards her work. Sounds like a real potential." Shizuru clapped her hands in delight.

"She is also one of the three candidates who dropped out of the competition, Viola-sama."

Shizuru's jaw dropped. In as graceful a way as possible.

"Then why are you still showing me her profile, Miyu-chan? And what happened there?"

Miyu fidgeted in her position, something that was a most curious thing to happen. For as long as she knew her secretary, Miyu Greer was never put into an uncomfortable situation before.

"She voluntarily put her backing behind another candidate instead. Said she has other priorities in life, and if the company forces her, she would rather quit and open a ramen shop."

Shizuru hummed a "Hmmm…", before closing the folder and putting it aside.

"However, Viola-sama, I just thought you should keep her in mind after you had a look at the other candidates."

Shizuru took a sip of her green tea, basking in its fragrance and taste. The steam fogged up her glasses, so she removed them and placed them on the table. Fixing her secretary with her unnatural violet eyes and a slight frown, she asked, "Why, are they so bad that I have to put Tokiha-han on reserve?"

Miyu took the liberty to open the second folder and hand it over to Shizuru. "I'm sure they are capable individuals in their own rights, Viola-sama. Just a tad dubious."

Shizuru glanced at the profile picture of a haughty looking young woman, her face tilted upwards to the side so that she looked like she was sneering down at the photographer. Shoulder length striking red hair and lime green eyes exuded an air of confidence.

"Juliet Nao Zhang. Age 24. One of the youngest Vice Presidents in the company." Shizuru giggled, noting Miyu's lack of report on the subject's vital statistics.

"Code name?" she teased.

"_Unscrupulous Spider,_" Miyu stated. "Brought in at a young age by none other than Sakomizu-san himself. Known to have her ways of getting things done, even if the methods are… questionably unorthodox. She has a web of influence and a network of associates to steer her forwards. Despite the rumours, she hasn't brought any legal trouble to the company, if that's what you're asking."

"Ara? Sakomizu-han's protégé? That's quite a powerful backing by itself. And an impressive track record." Shizuru commented while flipping through the portfolio. "Miyu-chan, I'm beginning to suspect that you work for some secret spy agency after all. Look at all this information you dug up on Nao-chan. Rumoured addiction to S&M? I don't think they publish such information to our Human Resources."

Shizuru looked up to see a suspicious pink tinge on her secretary's cheeks. However, the cyan hair girl blithely removed the folder from her grasp and replaced it with the last one. Shizuru smiled deviously and kept her gaze on the younger woman as she absent-mindedly opened the last folder – only to shut it with a decisive flick of her wrist and a loud gasp.

"Miyu-chan!"

"Yes, Viola-sama?" Miyu tilted her head questioningly to the side.

"Now we hire _Yakuzas_ into the company?"

A hint of a smile could be seen on the young secretary's face as she reached over to open the folder again. There on the front page was an exotic beauty with startling green emerald eyes and dark, midnight-blue long hair. Her porcelain features would have been considered delicate, if not for the fact that she was glaring and scowling fearsomely into the camera. Shizuru unconsciously held her breath as she peered at the photograph, as if the girl in the picture had given her an imaginary punch in her solar plexus, taking out the air in her lungs.

"Natsuki Kruger, age 25. Ex-delinquent." Miyu articulated.

"That's her job title?" Shizuru asked, shaking her head and looking confused.

Miyu trained her facial muscles to suppress the oncoming smile. All that was left was an almost imperceptible twitch to her brows.

"Far from being a _Yakuza_, Viola-sama. Although if left to her own devices, I have no doubt she would make a perfect crime lord. The story goes that Kruger-san had hacked into your father's computer systems three years ago to steal commercial secrets. It took Tokiha-san an entire army of computer specialists and three whole months to track down the perpetrator. Your father was very impressed and decided to hire her."

Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just like my _Oton_ to do such a reckless thing like that. Hiring people who committed misdemeanors? _Kama hen._ So what does Natsuki-chan do for the company now?"

Miyu snorted. "Apart from assisting Tokiha-san in all of her projects, Kruger-san is somewhat like a Minister without Portfolio. Apparently, her talents know no bounds and she can be counted on to take on whatever miscellaneous jobs, shady or otherwise, in the company. Your father has specific instructions that Kruger-san cannot be tied to a desk job, otherwise her '_warped mind and trigger-happy fingers would get her into trouble again'_. His words not mine."

Shizuru almost laughed at the incongruous image of her secretary, doing the mid-air quotation with her fingers like a teenager. She looked at Natsuki's profile with renewed interest.

"So Natsuki-chan is like a renegade in the company?"

"Runs neck-to-neck with Zhang-san in the department for shady business, you could say that." Miyu clarified. She cleared her throat and continued. "In fact, Tokiha-san is stepping out to back Kruger-san for this promotion. Viola-sama, considering that she blazed a trail up the corporate ladder, Kruger-san does have a good business sense."

Shizuru traced the tip of her finger across one eyebrow of Natsuki's in the photo, attempting to smooth out the frown marring her beautiful face. "Quite an interesting competition, wouldn't you say? Sakomizu-han's candidate against Mai-chan's choice. Does she have a code name?"

"Doesn't all of them?" Miyu muttered under her breath. Catching her boss' eye, she apologized. "_Shitzurei_ Viola-sama. Kruger-san's list of nicknames grows longer than her list of misdeeds. Anything from _Ice Princess_ to _Alpha Lone Wolf_. You get the picture. She's not exactly sociable and could be quite ruthless if she wanted to be. In fact, she constantly tells her peers off if they couldn't perform, saying things like '_Just do it, else you better make a run for it now'._ Fires people way too easily, if not tempered by Tokiha-san. People have started coining her favourite line as 'Do-Run', as in, don't let Natsuki give you her 'Do-Run' line, otherwise you're in trouble."

Shizuru licked her lips. An aggressive, young woman huh. Just the type of fire she looked for in her subordinates. She tossed the folder onto the table, after taking one last lingering look at her big bad wolf.

"Ookini, Miyu-chan. May the best woman win then."

XXX XXX

Many hours later into her work, Shizuru got up and stretched. She glanced at the clock, noting that it was well past lunch hours. Pressing the intercom button, she called for her secretary.

"Yes, Viola-sama." Miyu appeared at the doorway. Shizuru inwardly marveled at how her secretary always managed to move stealthily around. She rounded her desk and walked with Miyu to the elevators.

"I'm going for my usual spa session, Miyu-chan. Hold the afternoon schedules for me, will you?" She smiled sweetly.

"As you wish, Viola-sama." Miyu gave a slight bow, once again holding the lift doors in deference.

Shizuru paused at the doors and turned around, giving an enigmatic smile. "By the way, Miyu-chan, do I have a code name?"

Miyu blanched and coughed awkwardly.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Viola-sama."

Shizuru merely kept up her smile and tapped her foot, piercing her secretary with a _Don't-keep-me-waiting-or-you'll-find-yourself-on-the-next-train-to-Siberia_ look that only the great Shizuru Viola can pull off.

After many rounds of throat-clearing, Miyu muttered, "_Bewitching-amethyst, purple-dragon-lady, bloodsucking-maneater-whom-I-don't-mind-biting-my-ass, sexy-viper-you-can-squeeze-my…"_

At her boss' raised hand to halt her tirade, Miyu abruptly held still. Shizuru's eyebrow had risen higher and higher, and was now twitching at a dangerous level.

"Miyu-chan." She said quietly.

"Y-Yes, Viola-sama." Miyu gave an uncharacteristic stutter.

"I want your little black notebook with the eight-oh point five names on my table by the time I get back." Shizuru said pleasantly with a charming smile on her face.

"Oh, and if any of the candidates' names are inside, all the better to cut down on the competition."

Miyu nodded numbly.

"Ara, and say hi for me to your cute sister Alyssa-chan." Shizuru gave an airy wave as the lift doors closed.

Miyu beamed. When Shizuru was out of sight, Miyu depressed a button on her portable microphone.

"Phoenix, target is on the move. Over."

"Roger that, Cyborg."

"Will you stop calling me that. Over."

"Will you two cut it out? I'm on her. Over."

"Ooohh… make sure you do, Blue Wolf. Over and out."

Random cursing could be heard across the static.

As Shizuru crossed the marble lobby for the second time that day, causing more collateral damage than before due to her translucent lilac blouse, she noticed a certain dark haired girl in full biker gear walking rapidly in front of her. The girl tilted her head and pinned her with a brilliant green glare, before flipping her silky smooth tresses haughtily and sauntering away, all the while muttering curses under her breath.

_Ara? Is that the infamous Natsuki Kruger? And what's with the very enticing red blush on her cheeks?_

XXX XXX

Shizuru stepped out of the steaming sauna, clad in nothing but a white bath towel secured across her chest. She hummed to herself as she padded down the wooden corridors to the massage room for her weekly pampering. Water droplets condensed on her pale collar bone and made rivulets down the valley of her breasts. Her blonde curls, made darker in colour by the moisture, hung limply across one side of her shoulders.

As she entered the room, her usual attendant handed her an extra towel to dry her hair.

"Ookini, Senoh-han."

The brunette giggled into her hands. "You're always so polite, Viola-sama. Do call me Aoi." She busied herself preparing the massage bed for Shizuru.

"By the way, Viola-sama, Yukino is not available at the moment. Haruka sent her out on an errand in the morning." The girl spoke conversationally as she helped Shizuru to lay face-down on the bed. Shizuru stretched contentedly like a cat.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aoi. So will you be attending to me today?" Aoi giggled again, while padding the bed with more soft linens to make Shizuru comfortable.

"Nah, there's this new initiate that Haruka assigned to you. First day on the job already, and many have said that she's… umm, very talented with her fingers."

Shizuru opened one eye to peer at the girl lazily, noting the soft blush on her cheeks. _Strange…_

Aoi giggled again to cover the awkwardness.

"Are you cold, Viola-sama? Comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Aoi. Thank you." Shizuru closed her eyes again and relaxed to the soft classical music playing in the background. She snuggled more into the pillow and breathed in the lavender scent, letting her arms hang over the sides of the bed.

Aoi quietly exited the room. Shizuru was left to entertain herself with her own thoughts, most of it inexorably went back to the three candidates for Sakomizu's replacement. In particular, a striking maiden with eyes that reminded her of the evergreen forests in the sunlight outside the Violas' summer cabins. In spring, when the trees are full of vitality and shimmering in the sunshine, that ineffable beauty of that colour brought true happiness to Shizuru's heart. Those emerald gems had the same effect on her, bringing warmth to her soul while everything else about the girl exuded a decidedly frosty aura.

A while later, the door clicked open again and soft footsteps drew nearer to the bed. She felt gentle fingers touch the nape of her neck, while a gruff, husky voice spoke to her.

"Good afternoon, Shizuru. I hope you enjoy your treatment here."

Shizuru was brought out of her musings of a certain cobalt haired girl by the lack of honorifics in her masseuse's greetings. Usually, the people of this establishment treated her with utmost respect and adoration, it was quite rare to be called by her first name. Once again, she popped her eyes open to see who she was dealing with, only to have her vision blocked out by something silky. Something silky and soft, and long that was tied at a knot behind her head. All she caught sight of, was a young girl with a dark ponytail wearing a surgical mask, green eyes twinkling with - excitement?

"Ara? I hadn't realized that they replaced eye masks with kinky silk ties." She commented idly.

"For you Shizuru, anything's possible." The voice whispered huskily next to her ear, sending her body erupting with uncontrollable shivers and goosebumps. Shizuru was about to push herself up when she realized her hands were being tied by the same material to the legs of the massage bed.

Alarm bells started ringing in her head.

"Who are you?" She demanded, in her best CEO commanding voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The husky voice continued as fingers trailed across her exposed shoulders. Shizuru twisted her head around, following the voice.

"If you don't let me up this instant, I'm going to scream for Haruka." She warned.

"I'd very much rather you scream my name instead. Which of course, you would be. In a while." The stranger continued to taunt, while climbing on top of the bed, astride Shizuru.

Blushing furiously, Shizuru bucked her hips to throw the stranger off. Anger fueled her voice, as she thought about how she was going to make sure Haruka's spa establishment closed down after this… this… incredibly insulting incident.

"I don't know what you want, but you're not getting away with such behavior. HAR - ahhh!" Her voice ended off at an abruptly high pitch as the stranger kneaded her fingers into a sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

"Relax, Miss CEO-san. I'm gonna take good care of you. And moving your hips seductively like that is definitely to your disadvantage. As for what I want – well, just remember the name. NA- TSU- KI…"

_Na tsu ki? As in Kruger?_ Shizuru's head lolled about in pleasure as the stranger went about pushing her happy buttons on her shoulders and back.

"Is t-this - about the p-promotion?" She managed to gasp out as Natsuki dug her knee into the small of her back, sending ticklish and euphoric sensations to fire off every nerve endings of her body. Her fists were clenched tight and straining against the silken bonds that held her.

"You're a very smart lady, Shizuru. I'm sure we can work out an agreement."

"You know that Nao-chan has a better shot at it than you do? With her proper qualifications and such." Shizuru decided to play bluff, in between getting her breath back, just to see how this Natsuki would react.

"That's right, that lousy spider. Hence, I was hoping that there's... room for negotiation."

"Oooh… we're in a room alright." Shizuru laughed. If she could see, she would have been treated to a sight of glorious red, blossoming across Natsuki's face and neck.

"Mai and her stupid ideas." Grumbled the girl on her back. "Time to up the stakes."

With a sudden pull, she tore off the bath towel, exposing the whole of Shizuru's creamy back. Shizuru couldn't hold the excited shiver that ran down her spine.

Natsuki had to pause in her actions, distracted by the beautiful, flawless skin and trim waistline. She swallowed audibly, before resuming to smear lavender scented oil onto her hands. Leaning forwards, she spread the oil across Shizuru's shoulder blades while whispering, "Consider this blackmail or trading of favours, Shizuru. That position is _mine!_"

"Ara? And which position might that be, my Natsukiii –"

The infuriating, teasing woman had managed to invoke yet another violent blush to creep up Natsuki's skin, and she retaliated by trailing her thumbs down the notches of her spine, while fanning out her fingers to skim as much sensitive flesh of the woman as possible. Her efforts were not in vain, as the young CEO arched her back in pleasure.

Looking down with satisfaction at her handiwork, Natsuki noted the fine sheen of sweat that had beaded Shizuru's skin, while her face and neck was covered by a most becoming blush. Her pink lips were slightly opened and panting lightly. Natsuki frowned. For a moment there, she was almost tempted to taste that succulent-looking pair of fine lips, and sip at the sweet nectar that she was sure to find there. Almost.

Applying pressure points to other areas, she listened keenly for the sounds of moaning coming from the other woman, to indicate her different levels of pleasure. So engrossed was she in her task, that she hadn't notice her right knee was riding up between the legs of the other woman. Until of course, she heard a curious, different kind of groan coming from the woman's lips.

"Ahh—, Miyu-chan wasn't kidding about Natsuki being multi-talented." The blonde underneath her squirmed and giggled between moans.

"What? What did she say?" Natsuki demanded, leaning closer to the woman's lips to hear. That action caused a most desirable massage to other delicate areas of the CEO's body, and she let out an arousing whimper. Natsuki's eyes widened. _What had she done?_

It was when the woman's thighs clamped down on her right knee that she knew what had happened. Moisture was seeping out onto her knee and she quickly scrambled back.

"Gaahh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Natsuki instinctively apologized.

The blindfolded blonde tilted her head towards the sound, her lips curling upwards on one side.

"Ara? Natsuki didn't apologize for manhandling your way into the room, getting me all tied up and extorting a promotion, but she would apologize for getting me all hot and bothered? How curious."

Natsuki ripped the satin blindfold off the woman's eyes and glared at her.

"You're making this negotiation situation very difficult, Shizuru!"

Crimson eyes bore into her, twinkling with devilish amusement. Natsuki only just realized the usual violet shade of her CEO's eyes were a result of tinted contact lenses.

"As unusual as these circumstances are, I'm quite agreeable to see how Natsuki performs. If she is willing, of course."

Natsuki's mind reeled. On the one hand, she was finally within grasp of that coveted promotion, and one-upping her dreaded spider of a nemesis. On the other, the very desirable, gorgeous and powerful CEO of her company was offering a chance at bedding her? How surreal is that? And just how far would she go for that promotion?

She had been observing the blonde woman for a long time, and damn if she wasn't attracted to her. She practically knew all the nitty-gritty nuances of the woman, thanks to her constant spying and Miyu supplying her with the information. She would be lying to herself if she didn't feel some kind of emotional attachment her CEO. But Shizuru… Shizuru hardly knew her. So wouldn't it feel like they really had some dirty sexual transaction on the side? At this inopportune moment, Natsuki suddenly grew a conscience.

While she silently debated with herself, Shizuru watched the open emotions flicker across Natsuki's face. _This lone wolf is actually quite easy to read_, she mused. Her interest was piqued.

"Ara, Natsuki looks so adorable when she is thinking too hard." Shizuru smirked. "I was only joking. And I really meant to scold Natsuki for getting me in such a state."

Natsuki gaped down at her, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. _This woman is impossible!_

Shizuru laid back down on the pillows. "Nevertheless, I will seriously consider Natsuki's offer, since she has proven to want that promotion very much. However, I would much prefer Natsuki and I go on a few dates, before trying something so… liberal, yes?"

If Natsuki's emerald eyes could shoot fire, Shizuru would have turned into a crisp by now. As it was, she growled and jumped on Shizuru's back again.

"I'm sorry, _Viola-sama_." She huskily whispered into her ears. "I'm afraid you have no room for negotiation. It's on my terms now."

Upon hearing such provocative words, Shizuru felt the touch of those talented fingers on her sides, skimming the curves of her full breasts. Her crimson eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out an involuntary moan, inadvertently exposing her neck for the wolf behind her to attack with equally talented lips. She felt warm thighs ride up her legs, moving aside the towel to pinch her behind.

_Oh dear Kami-sama, I have become the Little Red Riding Hood who gets eaten up by the Big Bad Wolf._

XXX XXX

"I trust that our newly hired girl really worked out those kinks of yours, eh?" Haruka proudly declared as Shizuru leaned across the counter to sign the receipts. Her eye twitched.

"Amongst other kinky things, yes." She replied evenly. Yukino, who was now back manning the counter fidgeted nervously.

"I knew it!" The loud woman boomed. "All my customers were very satisfied! When I walked past your room just now, I could just hear your very vocal appreciation of our Nazi Cougar!"

"It's Natsuki Kruger, Haruka-san." Yukino interjected meekly.

"That's what I said!" Haruka exclaimed, oblivious to her most valued customer's red face and trembling hands.

"What else did you hear?" Shizuru asked calmly.

Haruka pondered. "Well, besides all the moans and groans you were on about, there was the occasional screaming of _Ikezu_ and _Natsuki. _I mean, I can hear you from here you know, all of two occasions where you sounded like you were screaming bloody murder – oomph!" Yukino had slapped her hand across Haruka's mouth to muffle her.

"Don't worry, Viola-sama. This entire floor was booked by you for the afternoon." Yukino said smoothly.

"Ara? Is that so? I'm glad then." Shizuru smiled at Yukino and glided out the exits on wobbly legs.

Yukino let go of Haruka's mouth.

"What was that for, Yukino? !" Haruka fumed.

Yukino sighed. "Haruka, sometimes I just wish you would learn some tact."

"What for?" Haruka huffed indignantly. "I am already quite good at some stuff."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of the word _knack_, Haruka."

"But that's what you said!"

XXX XXX

_One month later…_

Nao was sitting on the metal stool at the VIP lounge.

"Wow, I can't believe a mere executives pantry can be so fanciful!"

A very grumpy looking Natsuki sat across from her. "Yea—well, don't get too used to it."

Nao smirked. "What's the matter, mutt? 'Fraid of a little competition?"

Natsuki twirled her tumbler of bourbon on the rocks and knocking it back with one gulp. "I'm just saying, be careful what you wish for."

Nao examined her long nails. "Watcha complainin' about? You got the promotion, didn't you? Can't say I was very keen on it in the first place. I'd rather like my freedom now."

Upon Natsuki's sulky silence, Nao looked up speculatively. A gleam crossed her eyes as she leaned across conspiratorially. "Don't tell me the lovely Shizuru has put a leash on you, eh?" Natsuki glowered, causing Nao to chortle heartily. "I knew it! The great Natsuki Kruger has been pussy-whipped! Or should I say, muzzled?"

Natsuki snarled and made a lunge for the red haired woman across the counter. Nao side-stepped backwards gracefully.

"Now, now… Sit, pup!"

Before Natsuki could make a flying leap for her throat, Miyu rapped her knuckles loudly on the glass doors.

"Natsuki, Viola-sama requests your… services."

Natsuki groaned. "Miyu, can't you tell her that you can't find me or something?"

"NA. TSU. KI…" The crimson eyed woman stepped out next to Miyu. "How can you tell Miyu-chan to say such a blatant lie? Besides, I'm only asking you to go out with me for lunch."

Natsuki snapped to attention. "Y-Yes, Shizuru. Of course. Anything for you."

"Ara, Natsuki is being adorable today. She is forgiven." Shizuru giggled as she pulled Natsuki out. Miyu and Nao watched the pair of them go.

"You know that mutt grumbles all the time, but she's really in love with our CEO?"

Miyu nodded mechanically. "The feeling is mutual."

Nao gawked at the secretary. "I didn't know you're in love with Shizuru too! How awful, Miyu-chan! !"

Miyu rolled her eyes at Nao. "I meant the CEO, idiot. Although they started out with all the wrong intentions, Viola-sama does care for our Natsuki."

"Yeah, they deserved each other alright." Nao remarked sourly. "If I knew all it would take to get that promotion is to get into our CEO's pants, I would have tied her up to the bedpost and did it myself."

Miyu smirked as she turned to leave. "I'm afraid Natsuki has already beaten you to that, Nao-san."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Back by popular demand (?) Its just a nagging storyline that wouldn't go away.

A little smut alert ahead, so you readers don't get ploughed over and be left in a puddle.

I don't know if I'm continuing with this (which is quite a lot of fun), or back to my other fic. A little feedback will be welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't really write smut. Not really. Oh, oops, wrong disclaimer. I mean I don't own Mai Hime or anything of Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Natsuki was put to work straight away. After earning her new stripes and a corner office at the top floor of Fujino Empire Corporations, Shizuru had not wasted time in making full use of her talents, in a most unexpected way.<p>

_Down Natsuki… what were you expecting?_

Miyu had shown her into her office, right across that of Shizuru. The CEO herself was strangely missing in action. Not that she made Natsuki lonely in her absence. Oh no.

As Natsuki shut the door and strolled into her office, whistling and admiring the intricate woodwork, she noticed a thick pile of papers waiting for her in the centre of the desk, next to the stylish iMac computer. There was a yellow post-it note glaring at the top.

"_Make sure you finish your homework, NA- TSU- KI. Love, Shizuru._"

Natsuki let out a low groan. The woman sure knew how to torture her. Paperwork was the bane of Natsuki's existence. And since when were the two of them on _lovey-dovey_ terms anyway?

_Since you made her scream your name with your talented fingers, and left her all weak and satisfied at the massage parlour, Natsuki. Way to go, Romeo._

While part of her gloated and congratulated herself for pulling that coup de grace which sealed her promotion, she was nonetheless kept wondering if she had gotten herself more than she had bargained for. Shizuru Viola was known to be a ruthless businesswoman, despite her pleasant outward appearances.

_Pleasant my ass,_ Natsuki thought as she carelessly threw her leather jacket across her ergonomic chair. The woman had a dark, psychotic streak that Natsuki would not want to make friends with.

Take for example, what in seven heavens was this table calendar doing on her desk? It had Shizuru Viola smirking at her in various poses, all through the months of January to December. Natsuki idly flipped through the calendar, leering at Shizuru in different business suits next to their company logo of a six-headed hydra. Talk about corporate propaganda. Now she would have Ms September – oh whaddya know, its still Shizuru! – staring out at her while she worked. Maybe that's the whole hidden agenda, to brainwash employees to think their CEO had her eyes on them. Well, Natsuki had to give it to that woman, it was an interesting way to increase productivity. No doubt the men would be especially fired up, she groused. Shizuru Viola was an attractive, fine specimen of a woman.

She flopped onto her chair and propped her heavy boots up on the desk. She was about to pick up the first few papers from the stack when the screensaver of her computer came on.

"HOLY SHI-! !" Natsuki clambered to her feet, sending her chair toppling to the ground. The bikini edition of her table calendar flashed tantalizingly across the computer screen. Shizuru in a revealing, red two-piece; Shizuru doing nude tanning on some white sandy beach; Shizuru chasing a beautiful golden retriever in a flowery sundress…

Natsuki's eyes were about to bug out. Not to mention, her heart was also attempting a prison break through her ribcage. By instinct, she picked up her leather jacket from the floor and flung it across the offending screen, thus protecting her modesty. Or that of digital Shizuru's. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried unsuccessfully to scrub the image of Ms April Shizuru – the bikini version – from her mind.

Miyu knocked and popped her head in.

"Everything alright, Natsuki?"

Natsuki spluttered, now completely red in the face, looking like she choked on a fishbone. She pointed a trembling finger at the screen, which still revealed a peek of Ms February Shizuru in all her bare-skinned glory. Miyu walked over and glanced nonchalantly at the iMac.

"Ah. I believe Viola-sama has pulled a practical joke on you. That's her private 2011 collection." Miyu calmly added as she bent down to lift Natsuki's chair off the floor. She fixed Natsuki with a level stare.

"You're bleeding, Natsuki."

"Wha-?" Natsuki managed to croak.

Miyu pulled out her ever-ready stash of starched handkerchiefs and dabbed at the top of Natsuki's lips. Natsuki blankly took over the task as Miyu retreated back to the door.

"Try to get some work done, Natsuki. Viola-sama would not be pleased if you don't," she said as she closed the door with a soft click.

XXX XXX

Natsuki eventually settled down to the task of clearing the documents on her desk. At first glance, it seemed to be a series of muddled, ill-prepared account statements. While she had a good head for numbers, being a former computer hacker after all, she couldn't understand why her CEO would want her to plough through this.

_Somebody from Accounts oughta be sacked for such poor quality work_, she thought to herself.

However, as she got more and more engrossed, her interest was also piqued. Slowly, she came to the realization that she wasn't studying the company's accounts, but a rival company's instead. And these were not the official account books as well, for it traced the convoluted flow of funds, from America to the Swiss banks, a few loops through some Asian countries, then back to the mother company in another form of asset. Some of it didn't make sense, like throwing petty cash from the left pocket to the right pocket within the same firm. The statements stank worse than a fishermen's wharf in terms of something dirty going down. There were too many gaps and holes that would need a very talented accountant to plug.

All of the subsidiaries and holding companies in the statements had one thing in common though – _Kanzaki Conglomerate_. Natsuki grinned. Maybe this was Shizuru's way of tapping her hidden talents. She pulled out her laptop that she had brought into the room earlier, determined not to think about her earlier encounter with Shizuru's prank. Entering a few keys, she booted up her machine.

"Hacking into their company's intranet should be a start." She flexed her fingers, and got to work.

XXX XXX

Shizuru's day had been hectic, what with field visits to the various company divisions that were out-of-town. Fujino Empire Corporations dealt with different types of business, from casinos to real estate, food packaging to heavy machinery. This duty was required of her at least once a month, and she usually managed the board meetings well and with aplomb.

By the time she arrived back at headquarters, night had fallen. However, Miyu was still waiting cheerfully in her office with a steaming cup of _sencha_.

"Ookini, Miyu-chan. Whatever will I do without you." She greeted, exhaustion weighing heavy on her eyes.

"How's my Natsuki doing?"

Miyu noted the renewed vigor in her eyes when she asked about her newly promoted Vice President.

"Faring quite well. Natsuki understood what you wanted." Miyu reported.

"Ah… that's good. I'll just have a chat with her before I head home. Miyu-chan, go home to Alyssa-chan as well." Shizuru said as she strode across to Natsuki's office.

"As you wish, Viola-sama." Miyu gave a slight bow before exiting.

Shizuru knocked once and waited. There was no answer from the room. She raised her brows at this.

_Ara, has my Natsuki fallen asleep?_

Slowly, she opened the door and slipped in.

Natsuki was hunched over the desk over her laptop, her face partially obscured by the screen. She had earphones plugged in her ears, and the beat of loud music could be heard even from the door.

_No wonder she didn't hear me knock,_ Shizuru mused. She leaned against the door frame and watched the dark haired girl worked, her emerald eyes scanning the screen feverishly as her fingers flew across the keyboard. _Talented, slender fingers that knew how to work a woman's body as well as a machine, _she recalled with a blush.

She crossed over and stood in front of Natsuki across the desk. Sensing her presence, Natsuki looked up and immediately pulled her earphones out.

"Shi – Shizuru. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Miyu said you had gone out."

"Ara? Natsuki asked after me?" She teased, then had to cover her mouth as a very un-ladylike snort of "pfftttt…" came out.

Natsuki stared at her, confused, before she realized what happened. Chuckling awkwardly, she pulled out the two wads of tissue paper that she had twisted and stuck up her nostrils. "I was having a bit of a cold this morning," she said, by way of explanation.

Shizuru barely managed to compose herself. "I wonder why that is…" Her crimson eyes roamed to the iMac screen, with a leather jacket haphazardly thrown over it.

"Er—the screen was dirty, I was trying to clean it with my jacket." Natsuki hastily explained as she surreptitiously switched off the monitor before removing her jacket.

"Yes… the room tend to get quite dusty after a while…" Shizuru winked.

Natsuki hurriedly gathered up abandoned empty containers of mayo sandwiches and drink packets, and dumped them unceremoniously into the waste basket. Grabbing her leather jacket, she steered Shizuru towards the door.

"A-Actually, I was about to knock off for the day, Shizuru. How about I escort you out?"

"Hmm… I was hoping to have a chat with Natsuki. Is Natsuki chasing your boss out so soon?"

"NO! No, I mean… we can talk on the way home. Come."

They rode the elevators down in silence. As the lift doors opened, Natsuki asked, "Do you have a ride, Shizuru?"

Shizuru smiled. Her black Lexus was parked in the basement, but she heard herself say, "No, I would have to trouble Natsuki to give me a lift home."

Natsuki looked a bit surprised at this, but nodded. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was already wearing her usual full leather biker suit. In fact, she was the only person who could manage to get away with such inappropriate attire in the office. Shizuru much appreciated the way her leathers hugged the lithe body as well. She wondered to herself how her board members would feel if Natsuki were to preside over their meetings in such a form. She giggled at that thought.

Natsuki glanced over at her curiously, but did not comment on it. "So, Shizuru. I've looked through the documents you've sent this morning."

"Heehh…" Shizuru gave her non-committal hum.

"What I understand is that Kanzaki's finances are questionable. What I don't understand, is why you are making me look into it. Is there something specific that you want to uncover?"

"Ara? I gave Natsuki Kanzaki's finance statements?" Shizuru tapped her chin with her forefinger. "I must have made a mistake."

Natsuki huffed and scowled. Shizuru Viola never made mistakes.

"Ah well. I'll ask Miyu-chan to give you the correct documents tomorrow." She said with an enigmatic smile.

They had stopped in front of Natsuki's red and black Ducati. The love of her life. Natsuki scratched her chin awkwardly.

"You sure you don't want to call for a cab or something, Shizuru? My humble bike is hardly a comfortable ride for a lady of your stature."

Shizuru smiled and swung her legs across the passenger seat. "I think Natsuki's ride is a more preferable option."

Natsuki's throat had gone dry. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they raked up the endless legs of Shizuru, all the way up to her thighs which were exposed due to her hiked up short skirt. With side splits. She quickly thrust her helmet and leather jacket at Shizuru, before she risked another bout of hemorrhage through the nose.

Shizuru smirked but did not pursue her usual teasing. Some embers of passion were meant to be fanned slowly after all. She dutifully put on the helmet and Natsuki's leather jacket, which still carried the fresh scent of the girl tinged with motor oil. A heady intoxication. Meanwhile, Natsuki climbed on in front of her and revved up the Ducati's engine. She turned once to make sure Shizuru had worn her helmet right.

"Let's ride." She grinned roguishly.

Shizuru tightened her hold on Natsuki's waist as the Ducati tore off into the night.

XXX XXX

Natsuki was seeking refuge in the VIP lounge when Nao had come waltzing in like she owned the place. After a month of working with Shizuru, she still couldn't figure out the workings of her mind. Shizuru sent her on extensive, and sometimes covert research operations, without telling her what it was for. She would then prepare the reports of her findings, only to be assigned a different task altogether after they were done. From the first task of sifting through Kanzaki Conglomerate's finances, to analyzing government taxes, to studying the geography of remote islands. The last of which, Shizuru had the audacity to say it was for her and "her Natsuki's romantic getaway". Natsuki had slammed the report on her desk and stormed off after hearing that remark, but not before Shizuru was treated to a view of her tomato-like face.

Further, Shizuru had dragged her into some of her board meetings. Most of the time, Natsuki had brooded quietly in the corner, staring out the window and ignoring the disapproving tsk-ing of the old cronies and stiff suits. Shizuru would occasionally ask for her opinion on certain corporate strategies or to diffuse a heated argument between the attendees.

"So, Natsuki, what do you think?"

Natsuki would always look bored while she drawled out a suggestion. She sometimes couldn't believe how dense some of these people in top management could be, when the solution was so glaringly obvious. Shizuru would always clap her hands with glee and cry innocently, "Why, that's an excellent suggestion, Natsuki! Wouldn't the board members agree?"

Natsuki had a sneaking suspicion that she was being made use of in their power struggle. Anything she suggested, she was sure Shizuru had already arrived at the same conclusion much earlier than her. Yet, she chose to make Natsuki the hand that executed her will, the mouth that lent voice to her opinions.

Natsuki's mind was in overdrive. Each time she uncovered something curious or suspicious, the entire project was swept away from her and she was distracted with another seemingly random assignment. She had got to figure out what Shizuru was up to, and preferably without more disruptions. That brought her back to why she was hiding out in the lounge, nursing a glass of bourbon on the rocks when that infuriating Nao had to come in and antagonize her.

Just as she was about to leap on Nao, Miyu and Shizuru had appeared.

"_Natsuki, Viola-sama requests your… services."_

And that was how she found herself on another "lunch date" with her CEO.

"Where are we going?" She shouted as her Ducati slid through the traffic smoothly. Shizuru smiled against her back and leaned further into her.

"I told you I'll take you to lunch, my dear. Just follow the directions."

The pair arrived at a grand, antebellum-styled mansion, in an upscale neighbourhood. Natsuki took out her helmet and shook out her dark curtain of hair, admiring the architecture of the building with its stucco white pillars and quaint iron-grill balconies. However, it looked very much like a residential home instead of a place for dining.

"There's a restaurant here?" She asked dubiously, as she followed Shizuru through the entrance and foyer, passed several security guards who bowed reverently as they walked past, and into a lift. Shizuru punched in some numbers and swiped a card, and the lift took them to the top floor.

"Of course. With a five-star chef at the helm." Shizuru laughed gaily as the lift doors opened and she ushered Nastuki inside.

Natsuki looked around her in wonder. The "restaurant", she realized, was Shizuru's home, which spanned the entire floor of the mansion. There were no walls to section off her living space. Timber wood parquet covered the floor, and her furniture was tasteful in its white and steel simplicity. White sheer curtains billowed in the breeze leading out to the balcony. A bookshelf with tomes arranged neatly by height took up an entire section of the wall. A polished black piano sat in a corner, while her low, king-sized futon bed in another. Every few paces, tall windows allowed natural lighting to stream gently into the room.

Shizuru took off her jacket and strode over to the stoves and oven which lined one side of the wall, forming an L shape with the long kitchen counter.

"And Natsuki will be my five-star chef for today." She declared, spreading her arms to encompass her well equipped kitchen. Natsuki, who had just perched herself on one of the trendy bar stools, almost fell off of it altogether.

"What? !" She cried, flabbergasted.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Isn't my Natsuki supposed to be talented in everything? Surely cooking for your beloved should be right up there in your list of strengths."

"If your idea of fine cuisine is instant ramen with a dollop of mayonnaise floating on top…" Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru seemed to pause and wrinkle her nose at this unsavory image.

"Ara!" Shizuru continued blithely. "Finally, something I can do to indulge my Natsuki - I get to feed her!"

Natsuki gave a low "humph" and turned her face away from Shizuru's cooing. Shizuru ignored her grumpy mood as she proceeded to the washroom situated discreetly in an alcove.

"Make yourself at home Natsuki. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable."

Natsuki flopped herself unto the beige suede couch, idly looking through Shizuru's collection of DVDs. Romantic comedies, mysteries and… cartoons? Well, well, she wouldn't have pegged the CEO as someone who appreciated Hayao Miyazaki. But then again, how much did she know about Shizuru anyway?

She looked up again when the door to the washroom swung open, to reveal Shizuru wearing nothing but an oversized man's shirt, which barely reached her thighs. The soft, inviting, cotton material clung to her curves, leaving little to the imagination.

Natsuki was feeling decidedly warm in her biker suit. She tugged discreetly at her collar and tried hard not to stare as she walked back to join Shizuru across the kitchen counter.

"So," Shizuru leaned across the counter, inadvertently exposing more cleavage. "What would Natsuki like to eat?"

_Look at her face… look at her face_, Natsuki mentally chanted as her roaming eyes kept wandering down south.

"E-Erm, I'm not very particular about food." She replied, her voice coming out at a lower pitch than usual.

"Ara? Western or Japanese then?" Shizuru asked.

_God… I wanna eat __**her**_, she thought, before mentally slapping herself a few times.

"Western is f-fine," she stuttered, as her eyes finally connected with the gleaming reds of Shizuru – there was unmistakable mirth in those ruby depths.

"What about dessert?" Shizuru had leaned in even closer, her voice dripping with seduction, pink lips pouting slightly. "Crème brûlée, tiramisu, or me?"

"Ti-ti—W-Wait, what? !" Natsuki had to shake her head like a wet dog to free herself from her haze of lust.

Shizuru just threw back her head and laughed, a tinkling melodic sound. "_Kannin na_, Natsuki is just too easy to tease." She giggled, and watched with interest as a molten red lava seemed to spread across the girl's neck, blossoming onto her cheeks. Natsuki's mouth hung open slightly. Shizuru used the tips of her fingers under Natsuki's chin to keep the girl's mouth shut. The minute she removed her touch, however, Natsuki's jaw slackened again. Out of morbid curiosity, she experimented the same action, such that Natsuki's mouth flopped open and close a few times.

Natsuki slapped her hand away in frustration. "Oh, stop that, Shizuru." Shizuru retracted the hand and propped it under her chin instead. Natsuki continued to splutter, "I swear, Shizuru. I wouldn't be surprised if the things that come out of your mouth caused the next apocalypse. Mountains will shake and rivers will run dry…"

"And Natsuki will scream my name in ecstasy. Is that how it works in your fantasy?" Shizuru interjected.

Shizuru could swear she saw an atomic cloud mushroom over the top of Natsuki's head. Steam seemed to come out of Natsuki's red-tipped ears as well. She was tempted to try and cook an egg over that cute, red face, but she guessed her Vice President wouldn't take too kindly to her experiment. She settled for covering the adorable cheeks with her palms instead, feeling the warmth radiating from underneath and squishing those plump lips in the process. She planted a chaste kiss on Natsuki's lips, smiling wickedly.

"I guess Natsuki is more hungry than I thought." She teased.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was still struggling to come back with a retort. She did the next best thing that she knew, to keep her CEO's mouth shut and wipe that smirk off her face. Grabbing Shizuru by her shirt collar as she was about to turn around, she had a very satisfying view of surprised, widened burgundy eyes before she practically hauled the blond hair woman across the counter for a kiss.

It started out as a little angry and aggressive, with Natsuki insistently devouring the lips of Shizuru, her tongue slipping in immediately when Shizuru let out a moan. The passion ignited, and the kiss grew more sensual and languid in pace. Shizuru crawled on all fours across the counter, eventually burying her hands in Natsuki navy blue hair, and straddling her lap as they deepened the kiss, tongues dueling for control. Natsuki's hands were still fisted around Shizuru's shirt collar, and she gathered more material as she gave a rough tug. Several top buttons flew open, exposing her warm, creamy neck and the swell of her chest. Natsuki's lips curled up in a triumphant grin at Shizuru's gasp of pleasure.

"Na-Natsuki…" she breathed, as the dark haired girl broke the kiss to lower her gently onto the counter. Her right hand roamed from her shoulders downwards, tracing the full curves of her breasts and waist, before resting at her hip. Her left hand kneaded Shizuru's neck muscles gently.

"Honestly, Shizuru," Natsuki murmured while she nuzzled her neck and placed butterfly kisses on her jaw. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with the big bad wolf?"

Shizuru's thighs tightened reflexively around Natsuki's waist as the other girl sucked gently down to her exposed breasts. "My mother didn't teach me that it was so pleasurable to get eaten by the big bad wolf."

Shizuru felt the smile forming on Natsuki's lips against her heated flesh as she gave a mock growl that ended up as a puppy "rowf!". Her giggling ended up as a wanton gasp though, as her big, bad puppy sealed her scorching mouth over the tip of her breast and suckled. White, hot flashes of lust shot through her, all the way to her aching loins. She felt Natsuki's hand creep up her shirt, skimming across the smooth flesh of her thighs, to cup and knead the ample flesh of her bottom. Shizuru's fingers snaked upwards to pull the zipper of Natsuki's biker's suit all the way down, freeing Natsuki's naked flesh from its constraints. Her waist arched upwards, pressing herself flushed against her lover and urging her to quicken the pace.

Natsuki complied with the silent request, slightly prolonging her caresses to her breasts, before moving down south, placing butterfly kisses along the soft flesh of Shizuru's belly. Her fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons, before she spread the white shirt, exposing her prize to her roving eyes.

Shizuru was beautiful, with her honeyed curls splayed out onto the counter, plump, kissable lips parting slightly. Her half-hooded ruby eyes regarded Natsuki with a primal sort of hunger that stirred a similar yearning in the younger girl. Her supple body was pliant and yielding under Natsuki's, all of her womanly curves fitting perfectly against Natsuki's palms. Natsuki took a deep breath at the swelling of emotions in her chest. She leaned back down onto the barstool, her hands at the back of Shizuru's knees pulling Shizuru towards her, and at the same time spreading her legs. Shizuru supported herself on her elbows as she lifted her head and looked down at Natsuki curiously.

Natsuki tore her eyes from the glistening flesh in front of her and gave Shizuru a wicked grin. "Getting my just desserts never felt so good. Crème brûlée ala Shizuru?" She didn't give the CEO a chance to reply before her tongue swept out to capture the sweet juices seeping out of Shizuru.

"Natsuki! ! Oh god!" Came the instantaneous response to her assault as soft thighs clamped deliciously around her head. She started out slow, running her tongue repeatedly along the length of her slit, marveling at the ceaseless oozing of arousal. Shizuru's moans came as muffled sounds, and she felt long fingers raking across her scalp, causing pleasurable sensations erupting through her nerve endings. Her hands came up to hold Shizuru's hips in place, as her ministrations caused the woman's hips to jerk erratically. At the impatient writhing of the lissome body under her, Natsuki picked up the pace, parting the lips and pushing her tongue into the molten heat that awaited. She thrust and sucked, bit and licked, getting more and more addicted to the torrid sounds her lover was making, crying, swearing and thrashing with such ferocity underneath her that Natsuki would have laughed out loud in another situation. Currently, it was just making her very wet and very turned on.

Slipping her hand from Shizuru's hips, Natsuki put her talented fingers to action, circling the round nub of flesh before pressing down. Shizuru arched her head back, face flushed. Her voice hoarse from crying out, she whispered Natsuki's name and murmured, "Hmm.. C-Can't hold… ooh… Nat-, please…"

Taking that as acquiesce, Natsuki plunged two fingers into the mix, curling and coaxing her CEO to greater heights of pleasure. The wet sounds of their lovemaking was taking a toll on her, and she used her other hand to massage against her own heated flesh between her legs. It wasn't long before both women reached the peaks of their rapture, with Shizuru's body clamping down convulsively around Natsuki's fingers. Natsuki moaned and leaned her forehead across the trembling flesh of Shizuru's stomach, pressing comforting light kisses while wrapping her arms around her thighs.

After calming down somewhat, Natsuki lifted her head and grinned down at Shizuru, who had her arm across her forehead, tendrils of her sweat-soaked hair plastered sexily to the sides of her face, and her well-endowed chest heaving from exertion.

"Stop looking so self-satisfied, Natsuki." Shizuru scolded, as she popped open one crimson eye, before shutting it again. Natsuki's grin only grew wider as a pink tinge spread across the older woman's cheeks. She gave the ruby lips a peck.

"What are you thinking, love?"

Shizuru gave a long, satisfied hum, running her other hand through Natsuki's dark tresses.

"Your bike."

"What about my bike?" Natsuki asked, confused. The honey blonde woman opened her garnet eyes, smiling dreamily.

"I always wondered how it would feel like to have my Natsuki naked in front, while I hold you from behind."

As she predicted, the green eyes widened and colour flooded her Vice President's cheeks in a most becoming manner. Feeling naughty, she added, "Imagine, that rumbling machine between your legs, vibrating oh so deliciously underneath you, while I take you from be–"

"My bike is not a sex toy, Shizuru! !" Natsuki interjected hotly, before she suffered an aneurysm from the blood rushing to her head. The image, was not altogether unwelcomed though.

"Ara? It's not? I was thinking of placing your Ducati in my living room, seeing how I have so much space in here." Shizuru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It's a very expensive sex toy for sure, but I think I can afford it. Maybe a dozen or so of them."

"Shizuru!" The dark-haired girl threatened with narrowed green eyes.

Shizuru laughed, her tinkling, lilting laughter, pulling Natsuki down to her chest.

"My dear dear Natsuki. Jack of all trades, Queen of my heart."

Natsuki glowed. "What about your King? Who will that be?"

"Ara, my King? King of Diamonds perhaps? Well, that's for you to rob, Natsuki."

"What? !" Natsuki lifted her head to stare at Shizuru in disbelief.

Shizuru only curled her lips enigmatically. "What do you think I was asking Natsuki to work on all this while? Your next assignment will be at Kanzaki's casino."

At Natsuki's increased confusion, Shizuru smirked. "Contrary to Miyu-chan's belief, I do run a secret spy agency, my Natsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1 – Romantic Ride<strong>

Shizuru tightened her hold on Natsuki's waist as the Ducati tore off into the night.

S: "Natsuki…"

N: "Yes, Shizuru?"

S: "As much as I like Natsuki's silky hair, I don't quite appreciate it obscuring my vision and whipping away at my head. Next time, you should wear the helmet."

N: o.O

**Omake 2 – Natsuki's Revenge**

Nao returned to her workstation, still sniggering. She couldn't believe Natsuki – _the_ infamous, untameable rebel Natsuki – would become putty in their CEO's hands. Whistling happily, she turned on her computer… only to be assaulted by a screensaver with her face superimposed on various skimpily-clad, voluptuous models. Her horrified shriek attracted the attention of nearby co-workers, and Nao hastily threw her body across the monitor to cut off the view. Miyu, who had been standing a little ways behind the whole time, gave her a thumbs-up.

"I didn't know you have such an exhibitionist streak in you, Nao-chan."


End file.
